One aspect relates to a device that plugs in between an electronic throttle body and the throttle body controller in order to provide an improved throttle response. In vehicles equipped with electronic throttle control, or throttle-by-wire, there are often issues with the responsiveness of the engine. In many cases, there is a factory-programmed electronic lag integrated in the system such that the engine does not immediately accelerate when the user actuates the pedal (in the case of a car or truck) or twist grip (in the case of a motorcycle). For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.